Steel Rose Alchemist
by khudson101
Summary: When Hughes is killed his niece joins the team in order to find his killer. warning this is a LONG STORY this is only a portion of the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction in years and the first I have actually decided to post. I am going to give you a sample to see how everyone reacts to it. I have about half of the story already wrote. I'm sorry for the Errors this is an unedited version. so enjoy and let me know if you think I should post it. this is my first chapter.

I do not own FullMetal alchemist. However I do own Kate and all of her drama.

Ring ring ring. A young woman runs to pick up the phone she picks up the phone. "Hello"

"Hey Kate, how are you"

"I'm doing as well as can be expected considering my whole family was wiped out while I was away studying"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you like to come and stay with us?"

"Thank you uncle I will consider it"

"You know you are welcome any time."

"Thank you Uncle Maes I'll call you later bye"

"Bye Kate, whatever you are planning to do. Be careful"

"Like always, Tell Gracia that I'll call her."

"Ok bye Kate" I heard him hang up the phone. I breathed in deeply. My uncle was my last living blood relative I had considered several times going to live with my uncle and aunt. But I couldn't bring myself to leave my childhood home. I wanted more than anything to see her younger sister again and that is why I had been studying alchemy it had started out as a hobby but when mother became ill I started really studying. I had just learned how to heal my mother when I received the call that my mother had passed. So I began to study human transmutation. I was going to bring my mother back I felt it was my job, Our father was good for nothing, he couldn't hold down a job and wouldn't clean. So I was raising my brother and sister. When a woman told me of an alchemist who would take on young pupils being only 9 at the time most would not take on a pupil so young. That's when I told my family I had to go to see this woman and I did. The Woman took me on as a pupil. I studied for months which turned into a ear then a second before long. My family would call every few days and check on me but mostly to let me know if they were eating and if our father was still working. He was holding up fairly well he was providing for the family and had a steady job. But then the calls stopped I didn't think anything of it, but after a week with no calls I began to worry. I tried calling them but no one answered. I decided to travel home in hopes to find they were okay. Only to find my family's body's bloody in their beds. I quickly became desperate. I had enough knowledge to know what the human body was made of and the ability to use alchemy why couldn't I bring them back to life and so I was setting up I had bought all the needed ingredient, formed the circle. Now all I needed was to add my blood for a soul. I stood over the pile of ingredients and cut my hand. "I need my family please work…" the blood dripped from my palm, I stepped to the edge of the circle closed my eyes. Beginning to consternate on what I needed to do. I gently placed my hands on the outer edge of the circle. The lines started to glow, becoming brighter and brighter with each second. I closed my eyes against the onslaught of light. I opened them again and I was not in my home, everything was solid white. I looked up to see a white shadow looking at me.

"what price do you pay." It said in a mocking tone

"Whatever you want I want my family"

"That I cannot do but I will show you the truth" as the shadow said this I noticed a huge door behind me open and black hands fly out grabbing my arms legs and around her torso. I was pulled back fighting when my right leg and left arm vanished. I let out a horrified scream as I was pulled into the darkness knowledge flew into my brain as I was pulled though the darkness then slammed into the ground back where I started the pile of ingredients untouched but my arm and leg gone. I let out a anguished scream as I pulled myself to the phone. I picked up the receiver to speak to the operator. Managing to saying "I need help" before passing out. I awoke some time later at the local automail shop. I was fitted, attached and starting rehab only a few weeks after attachment. I pushed myself, but I never told my uncle what I had done. What I had attempted and failed so miserably at. I did however discover I could now do alchemy without a circle. Only 12 months after having lost both an arm and leg i was leaving the town I had grown up in. while I loved the town but there was nothing left here for me and so I decided to go and see my uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was boring. Operah to Central City took about 4 hours, not too bad of a trip. Well, it wasn't, until I stood in front of my uncle's doorway. I lingered there in the very early morning rain, unable to bring myself to knock. So I waited. Until my tears had fallen to the point where there were no tears left. I knew that once I set foot in that door that a fight would insure over my not telling him what had happened and not asking him for help. Though he knew I was too proud to ask he still expected me too. The lights in the house turned on and I saw my uncle walk down the stairs. I raised my right hand to knock. Suddenly the front door creaked open.

"Can I help… KATE?! What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay with you for a while Uncle? Only until I can better get up on my feet ."

"Nonsense! You can stay with us as long as you need."

"Uncle?"

"Yes." He turned to look at me, his 12 year old niece, as I pulled the glove from my left hand, revealing the metal underneath. I continued, pulling off the long over-shirt I was wearing, showing him the arm that was no longer there. Finally, I raised my pants leg to show him that my right leg was gone as well.

"I'm sorry" I said in a defeated tone.

"I don't know what you did, and honestly, I don't care as long as you're alive. You know I think of you as a daughter, and while I am severally mad, I know that I can't understand the pain you have undergone. Your whole family is gone and I know you needed help, but you are too proud to ask and I should have come to get you. Maybe you would still be in one piece if I had."

"Not likely. I lost them the night we last talked on the phone. I lost them minutes after hanging up on you."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, like I said, I just need a place to stay till I can get up on my feet."

"Kate, there is no point in arguing. I know it and you know it too, so how about we get you upstairs and in bed? We can talk about this tomorrow evening when I come home from work."

"Fine. Goodnight Uncle Hughes" I said to him as I opened the door to the guest room. He smiled and hugged me.

"Goodnight my sweet niece."

We both then went to bed. The following morning my uncle talked me out of getting a job and going back to train.

"If you want to study alchemy then you will, under the best teacher I can find."

I studied under my new teacher for 4 more years. By the time I'd left the teacher had nothing else to teach my, so I returned home to my uncles home, only for him not to come home that evening. The following morning I found Gracia and Elyssia sitting in the living room. Gracia had been crying.

"What's wrong Auntie Gracia?" I looked around to find a man sitting across the room from my. He was wearing a military uniform and he looked important, his black hair was slicked down and it appeared he had also been crying.

"Who are you? I don't mean to be rude; I just want to get to the point."

"That's okay. I am colonel Mustang. I am here to speak to your aunt."

"Well, I'll be staying." I said, sitting neatly next to my aunt. If there was one thing I was taught it was how to be a lady, but that didn't mean I couldn't kick someone's ass if I needed to. In fact, I had trained long and hard to beat my teacher. I was the best fighter I could possibly be.

"How old are you child?" Mustang asked. Obviously worried about me being too young to be able to comprehend the information.

"16, sir." He nodded, continuing with the conversation I had walked in on.

"Last night your husband was shot. He was found early this morning. Unfortunately he's passed. I'm sorry for your loss."

"What?" was all I could say incredulously. I could feel it happening, the world slowly shutting down. My surroundings slowly slipping away. Aunt Gracia said something.

"I'm sorry Auntie, what did you say?" No hint of personality or life in my voice.

"Will you sing at his funeral? You know how much he loved your singing. He would have wanted you too"

"Of course I will" I agreed, tears beginning to fall down my face. I had to write a song to sing.

I diligently set to work creating a beautiful song for his memory, all the while thinking of what I could do to help catch my Uncles murderer.

2 days had passed and the funeral was upon us. I had written a song, composed music and was ready. While on the drive I realized I didn't have my violin.

_Ah, no big deal, I'll just make one when we get there_ I thought. I rode in silence as the military procession moved slowly through traffic. The whole ride was painful. I just wanted to cry but couldn't in front of my only remaining family.

I looked at my automail leg, clearly visible under the short dress I was wearing. It only reached my knees. It also did little to cover my arm as well. All of my scars were visible. I was feeling very self-conscious though I would never let it show.

I hid my emotions after the funeral was over too, I just wanted to speak with Mustang. I had a request and needed information and quickly. I stepped out of the car after it stopped, slipping my foot back into the high heel I'd had taken off, the other was still on since it didn't hurt that much. My Aunt went to the other side of the car and unbuckled Elyssia while I walked over to the line of tress. Clapping my hands, I placed them on the tree. A violin soon formed in my hands and I placed the instrument down. I clapped again and pulled a bow from the same tree. I turned to see a blonde haired boy and a guy in a suit of armor, watching me. I picked up the violin, still holding the bow, and walked by him, only to overhear them talking.

"I did it without a circle! I's had to have seen the gate… Shit" The boy said to the guy. I smiled. If only they knew what that gate had cost me. I walked back to Gracia and Elyssia, standing next to them as men carried the casket up the hill. They placed it next to the pre-dug hole. I was fighting tears. I doubt I can make it through the song though. I inhaled deeply. The man who was presiding over the funeral asked if I would please step forward.

"My uncle, you all knew him as Sir Corneal Hughes, a husband, a father. To me he was the last. He was more of a father to me then my own father, whom I have also buried. One thing about him that you didn't know was his love for music, especially my music. I have this habit of writing songs. He would listen to them, in fact he loved them even when I hated them." A single tear escaped my eye as I continued "I'm not much for sad songs but this seemed appropriate considering he was a family man and would help anyone. I can tell he had a large group of friends and co-workers that cared deeply for him. For that, I am truly grateful. My aunt asked me to compose a piece for him before we lay him to rest, and so I did." I placed the violin under my chin and swept my long red hair out of the way. As I pulled on the bow I began to sing.

"Of all the money that e'er I had

I spent it in good company

And all the harm I've ever done

Alas it was to none but me

And l I've done for want of wit

to mem'ry now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

good night and joy be to you all

So fill to me the parting glass

and drink a health whate'er befalls

and gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be to you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

They're sorry for my going away

and all the sweethearts that e'er I had

they wish me one more day to stay

but since it fell into my lot

that I should rise and you should not

I gently rise and softly call

good night and joy be to you all " I played the violin all the while, tears streamed down my face. I even noticed the blond headed boy wiping away a tear from his eye.

"But since it fell into my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be to you all

Good night and joy be to you all" I finished singing. I pulled the bow softly across the stings one last time and stopped.

"I will avenge you Uncle." With that I bowed my head and stood next to my aunt. A few moments later the men began to throw dirt onto his casket. Elyssia did not understand what was going on and started crying. I took her and headed to the edge of the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own FMA but I DO own Kate. enjoy. I just finished the first half of this story. I've been trying to work out my timeline. which I have now completed and I have a good chunk of this wrote. I will try to post at least once a week. maybe more depending on how much time I have to edit. speaking of which if anyone wants to edit for me just PM me I am looking for a Beta!

I noticed the blond boy following me. I was far enough away that the rest couldn't hear me and Elyssia was crying into my shoulder I turned to face him. The suit of armor was nowhere to be seen so I assumed he was back with the rest of the people next to my Uncles grave.

Can I help you?" I said, softly to the young blond man.

"I'm sorry about your uncle he was a great man."

"Thank you sir." I replied to him my voice remaining soft as I fought tears. I hate crying in public. Elyssia shifted in my arms as she buried her head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed small circles on her back to help her stop crying.

"If there is anything I could do for you please let me know. Your uncle was a friend of mine. We happened to be working on a case together when he passed."

"I'll keep that in mind. And thank you for your condolences" I shifted as Elyssia looked at the young man. "Hi Little Brother." I smiled as the man's face became red, and chicked softly, Elyssia began to wiggle in my arms. "Put me down sissy." She wined as she tried to get out of my arms. "Ok but don't wonder off " I told her as I set her down on the ground. She walked over to the man and hugged his leg. "Are you ok litte brother" I laughed as the man bent to Elyssias level and talked to her. I quickly stepped out of my hills picked up the end of my long gown. Elyssia came back to me. She took my hand as I held my shoes and dress with one hand. My violin and bown where tucked under my arm. I reached out for her hand. "my name is Kate Hudson" I said to the now very red faced man. He quickly recoved and replied "Edward Elric." I gave him a sad smile. We walked to my car, I quickly unlocked the door , helped Elyssia in and climbed in the drivers side door. I closed my eyes for a moment as Elyssia bucked herself into the back seat.

A Knock on my window quickly brought me out of my thoughts. I looked out my window to see Roy Mustang. I opened my door turning so I could stand he offered me his hand to help me from the low sitting car. "Kate are you alright."

" I'll be fine Thank you." He still hand not released my hand,

"I would like for you to please come by my office in the morning. Around 10'o clock. I would like to speak to you about your living situation and I promised your uncle I would look after you and his family if anything ever happened to him. I plan to keep that promise."

I smiled softly at him waiting for him to release my hand when he pulled me into his embrace.

I returned the hug while I may not know mustang that well I do know he and my uncle where very close. I felt comfortable in his arms his uniform smelled the same way maes's uniform always had. He pulled away as Gracia walked up to the car.

"ill see you tomorrow colonel." Moments later Gracia and Elyssia where in my car, I pulled out of the park and left for home. For the moment at least. Gracia and I had different oppions on what I sould do she wants me to stay with her, but I cant do my research here. I need to move and soon. I had spoken to Roy a few days ago, he was looking for me a place I could stay and study. I planned on learning his flame alchemy. I believe it couled be very useful and he only promised to teach me if I would help him with something. He still wouldn't tell me what. I assusmed that is what the meeting tomorrow was about. I mused in my toughts while driving home. We pulled in the parking spot outside of the house and got out. Grabbing my shoes and end of my dress I scooped Elyssia up from the spot she had fallen asleep in. Gracia opened the front door and I layed Elyssia down on the bed. And started packing up my things. I threw my clothes in a bag. Before long I had everything packed except an outfit for tomorrow and something to sleep in. I looked around the room then looked at my bag. I had been here for over a year and stll everything fit into a single bag no bigger then a car tire. I took a moment and sat down on the bed next to the still sleeping Elyssia. I strocked her hair. She would need me. That I knew but I couldn't be there for her until I knew what happened to maes. She desearved to know why her daddy was killed. And I would if it was the last thing I did! I walked down the hall to the kitchen and helped Gracia fix us something to eat.I woke Elyssia up for dinner we all sat there in sliance except for Elyssias humming Soon enough though we where sleepy so I showered and changed into my shorts and tank top. I layed down next to Elyssia and we both fell fast asleep.

I bolted awake the following morning. Another nightmare had awoken me. The thing was killing me. Every night I would dream the same nightmare. The night that I tried to bring my family back. Sunlight was just starting to peak though the window. I looked at my watch 830. Time to get up anyway, Elyssia was already up and playing with a toy in the floor. "GOOD MORNING SISSY!"

"Good morning" I replied. Shifting and stretching out my muscles, I got up and showered dried my automail and fixed my hair up in a long ponytail. The end reaching my mid back. I threw on my clothes and headed down the hall to see if Gracia needed any help with breakfast before I left. After we ate, I grabbed my bag and headed for the car. Elyssia walked behind me and hugged my leg. "See you tonight sissy!" I smiled "Ill see you later baby girl." I said as I scooped her up and hugged her. After sitting her back on her feet I climbed in the car and waved to both mother and daughter. A tear slipped from my eye, which I quickly wiped away. I headed to central where mustangs temporary office was he was overseeing my uncles cases until a replacement could be found. As of yet no one had been promoted. My thoughts flew a hundrand miles a miniute all of them really consisted of the same question what was my uncle doing that someone killed him. His death had a message behind it. To me it rang clear, it was time to do some research but first I need access to his records I needed to know what cases he was working on. I needed to know every detail of what he had been thinking of for the past month and if he had descoved something that someone didn't want him to know what was it! I pulled into a pakring spot turn the car off and headed into the building. After asking around I finally found mustangs office.

I raised my hand to knock when the door opened. Infront of me stood the woman who followed mustang around all the time.

"She's here" she yelled over her shoulder. "I was just coming to look for you. The colonel was getiing worried."

"I looked at my watch again it was only 1015. "sorry I had a hard time finding the right office."

"Its no prolem follow me please." She said as she full opened the door and stepped to the side to grant me entrance. I followed her to another set of doors in which I heard shouting  
"WE DON'T NEED ANY HELP!"  
"Your getting it anyway" I heard the colonel reply calmly. The blond woman raised her hand and knocked on the door. She opened it before a reply came. I followed her inside. The colonel sat at his desk while the blond man from yesterday stood both hands on the desk and the guy in the suit of armor stood behind the couch. The colonel jumped from his seat and made his way over to me.

"Fullmetal meet your new partner." I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry?" I interjected. "this is not something we discussed."

"Its what I need help with. I'm always getting these two out of trouble. I would like you to help them with there research, you are already fimlilar with that they are researching."

"NO WE WILL NOT TAKE HELP!" the blond yelled. Clearly upset. I also noticed that his arm was in a sling. And the guy in the armor was clearly beet up pretty bad too. His armor was damaged in several places so badly infact that I could see threw it. Wait where was his chest or arm for tat matter.

"damn." I whispered as the two argued. I looked at the blond. His left arm was auto mail. And I could hear a metal clink whenever he took a step. "What do they need help with?"

"They are researching the stone but right now Fullmetal needs a visit to his mechanic."

"OK so why do I need to help them?" I asked Mustang completely ignoring the still screaming blond. "We have a state alchemist killer on the run, plus he cannot transmute without both hands and his automail is busted. Again." Mustang let out a chuckle. As the blond started screaming again.

"You either take the girl or you get Armstrong… your choice." The blond had finally stopped screaming.  
"Fine." I smiled at least he was going to be easy to get information from.


End file.
